Room 256 Across From 257
by Selene Serenity
Summary: This is slightly AU. No one has magical powers and they all live normal lives as they go through college. E+T S+M S+Y
1. Prolouge

Room 256 Across from 257  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all. Yes I am starting a new fic but I am only going to write the prologue and the first chapter, then finish up some of my other stories, so please tell me what you think!  
  
This story is about the CCS gang if they didn't have their powers, think includes Yue, Nakuru, Kero and Spinal Sun. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling had all been hurt in different ways be certain people. (Not mentioning names) And this is the story of how they deal with different.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"This is it you two." Sakura cooed. "Our own apartment."  
  
"Yes! This is great." Meiling grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Yup. No guys to bother us." Tomoyo sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No more annoying brothers." Sakura giggled to lighten the mood. All three girls started laughing.  
  
The three of them were standing in front of an apartment door. Their apartment door. Today they were moving in.  
  
It was now the summer vacation after their freshman year of college.  
  
Meiling opened the door and they all walked in.  
  
Sakura flopped on to a nearby bed. "So what should we unpack first?" She wondered, as she looked at all the boxes that surrounded them.  
  
"Why don't we work on the kitchen?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Okay!" The others agreed.  
  
Tomoyo Sakura and Meiling had all been hurt by someone special. This is the story of their new lives.  
  
  
  
AN: I know the prologue was short but the next chapter will be much longer. 


	2. Looking back

Room 256 Across from 257  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it belongs to CLAMP. If anyone wishes to put my story on his or her site, please e-mail me first.  
  
AN: I didn't get many reviews, and I'm hoping that's because it was just the prologue. *wishes* This is the first chapter so pleas read and review. In this chapter were going to see the back round of the girls and the people around them before college. So here we go!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Sakura thumped downstairs from her bedroom to the kitchen where Yukito and Touya ate their breakfast. When she reached the table, Sakura tiptoed over to her brother and hugged him from behind, around his neck. "Of dearest brother of mine...... Have I told you how much I appreciate you lately?" She cooed.  
  
"What do you want monster?" Touya sighed.  
  
Sakura ignored the `monster' comment and walked next to Touya. "Touya! I really need to borrow your car!" Sakura begged. "Please!?"  
  
"No way!" Touya protested.  
  
"But Touya!!!!!!!!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Come on Touya. She won't kill the thing!" Yukito laughed.  
  
"Ya!" Sakura puffed out her cheeks.  
  
"Fine, I'll let her use it." Touya grumbled as handed over the keys. He sliced a piece of pancake and ate it.  
  
As he chewed, Sakura snatched the keys and picked up a fork at the same time. She picked up the rest of the pancake and ate it all in one bite. "Hey!" Touya shouted and tried to grab for the collar on Sakura's shirt to stop her, but Sakura ducked and dashed for the door.  
  
"Thanks bro!" She called and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Yuki threw his head back and laughed. "She's getting to fast for you Touya!" He choked.  
  
***  
  
Sakura drove to the ice cream parlor where she was supposed to meet Syaoran. She parallel parked the car nearby and walked over to the parlor.  
  
She opened the door and the bell over the door jingled. She glanced around the room and found Syaoran in a booth at the other end of the room. She walked over to him and smiled as she sat down. "Hey Sakura." Syaoran said carelessly.  
  
Sakura knew what was coming, but didn't fear it.  
  
A waitress came and stood next to them. "Can I take your order?" She asked.  
  
Sakura decided on a regular hot fudge sundae and Syaoran chose a banana split. When the waitress left there was silence, until Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura, after we eat, do you want to go to the park?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Sakura said nervously.  
  
As she came down to the last of her sundae, Sakura stopped. She didn't want to finish. She didn't want to go to the park. She knew what was going to happen there. Sakura wanted to hold on to this moment forever. Sakura shook her head. She knew what she had to do. She wanted her friends to be happy.  
  
She ate the rest of the sundae and they left after paying. They got in their separate cars and said they would meet at the park.  
  
The entire way there Sakura had a dry throat and her palms were sweaty. "I was to do this. I have to do this." She chanted to herself.  
  
Soon she arrived at the park. The parked the car and walked over to the king penguin slide. She had grown up, playing in this park; this is where she always met her friends to play or just hang out. Now, she was going to brake up with someone who she loved so much. But she knew it was best. Sakura leaned against the slide and sighed.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said quietly and waved. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Sakura faked a smile.  
  
"Um, Sakura. I need to tell you something." Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we need to break up right now. It's just I feel strange. Sakura, you're like a sister to me, and I guess you always were. So I think we should stop fooling ourselves. I'll understand if you're mad at me and never talk to me. You have a good reason."  
  
Sakura's back was now facing Syaoran. Sakura hung her head low, then she shook it. "No. I'm not mad. You're right. We're friends and that's all. I know you have a good reason for doing this. I can tell. You love someone else. I can see it in your eyes." Sakura choked.  
  
"No Sakura....." Syaoran protested.  
  
"Syaoran, I know you are in love, but not with me. You don't have to worry!" Sakura faced him again. "I have to go now. I hope you find happiness. I know somehow I will too." She smiled and ran off to her car.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran cried.  
  
***  
  
Sakura drove to Meling's home while she was in Tokyo. She was here for the week to visit from Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rang on the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.  
  
Meling soon greeted her. "Sakura? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
Sakura blinked, confused. `How did she know I was upset?' She wondered. Then she felt a tear roll down her face. `Oh.' She thought. "Well, Syaoran and I broke up." Sakura explained.  
  
"What!?" Meling asked shocked. "Oh, come in Sakura." She pulled Sakura into the house. "So what happened?" She asked when they were sitting on the couch.  
  
"We went to the park today and Syaoran said he thought of me as a sister, not a lover." Sakura told her. "I don't really mind though. I feel kinda the same way that he does. He is like a brother."  
  
"Sakura, how can you be so brave?" Meling asked. "I could never be like you."  
  
"I'm okay because I know Syaoran has another good reason for breaking up with me." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"What's that?" Meling asked.  
  
"He's in love."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You Meling."  
  
"Me?" Meling gasped in shock.  
  
"Yes." Sakura smiled. "I can tell. He has always cared about you. You can see it in his eyes."  
  
Tears formed in Meling's eyes as well. "Really? I always thought he hated me!" Meling cried.  
  
"No Meling. He cares for you very much. He just doesn't know how to show it." Sakura explained. "Give him some time, then tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll feel the same."  
  
"Thank-you Sakura." Meling smiled with tears in her eyes. Sakura smiled back with the same tears in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo walked over to Eriol's mansion. She looked around the lovely surroundings. It was winter and the scenery was beautiful. There was ice and snow everywhere. It looked as if someone had taken a large can of silver paint and glitter and sprinkled all of the earth with it. She sighed and breathed it all in, the feel of the cold, the beautiful site and the crisp smell.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at Eriol's home. She had been invited to a Christmas part that Eriol was throwing along with Sakura, Meling, Yukito, Touya, Fujitaka, Syaoran, Kaho, and Yue. (AN: Don't worry, Nakuru, Spinel Sun and Kero! They'll come in later.)  
  
When she got to the door she rang the doorbell. Eriol opened the door and greeted her. He smiled brightly at her. "Hello Tomoyo!" He said.  
  
"Hi Eriol." Tomoyo replied. She shifted one of the large bags she had in her hands up higher on her arm.  
  
"Do you want help with those?" Eriol offered.  
  
"Thanks! That would be a great help!" Tomoyo smiled. She handed Eriol one of the two bags she had filled with presents.  
  
"Come with me." Eriol said and started into the main room with the large window. In the room was a huge Christmas tree with loads of beautiful decorations.  
  
"Wow! It's wonderful!" Tomoyo said in awe.  
  
"Why thank-you Tomoyo." A female voice said from behind her. Tomoyo jumped and turned around.  
  
"Kaho!" Tomoyo cheered. "It'd nice to see you again! So you decorated the tree?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I did." Kaho replied.  
  
"You did a great job!"  
  
"Thanks. I really worked hard on it." She smiled. "Do either of you want hot cocoa?" She offered.  
  
"Sure!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol agreed. As Kaho walked away, Tomoyo walked to the tree and placed all of her presents that she had brought in the bags under the tree.  
  
Eriol knelt down next to her to help. "So how have you been lately?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Going to school, the usual."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um." Tomoyo bit her lip. "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Eriol agreed.  
  
"Well, I really like this guy, and I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid he won't feel the same and will never treat me the same again." She explained.  
  
"You should always tell someone how you feel if you feel that strongly about them." Eriol told her.  
  
"But it's not that easy." Tomoyo protested and placed the last package on the floor, under the tree.  
  
"Tomoyo, nothing is ever easy." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Hi! I'm back with the cocoa!" Kaho called merrily. She placed a silver tray with two mugs of hot cocoa on it.  
  
"Don't you want any?" Eriol asked Kaho.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She replied. The other two picked up their mugs.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kaho smiled and ran to the door. When she swung the door open, Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were at the door with presents. "Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled and stood up. She rushed over to the door. " Hello Mr. Kinomoto, Touya, Yukito."  
  
"Hello Tomoyo." They all chorused.  
  
"Hi Eriol, Kaho." Sakura bowed slightly.  
  
"Bring the gifts in here." Eriol said and led them to the tree.  
  
"Hey! Here comes Yue!" Kaho called from the door, and soon enough, Yue came through the door with a bag full of gifts. (AN: I'm warning you, this Yue may take some time to get used to. He'll still kind of have the same personality. I think.)  
  
"Hello Kaho." He said as he came through the door. Kaho led him into the main room with the tree. "Hello everyone." He said to everyone at the tree.  
  
"Hi Yue." They all replied.  
  
Yue also had a bag filled with presents, which he spread out under the tree. (AN: Yue giving gifts? ^^)  
  
Eriol peered out the window. Syaoran was walking to the house with his back hunched over and Meling was a few feet behind him. "Here come Syaoran and Meling!" Eriol told them all.  
  
Sakura seemed to tighten a bit but Tomoyo walked over to her. "Will you be okay?" She asked.  
  
Sakura loosened up a bit. "I think I'll be okay. We both know we don't love each other like we thought so it alright!" She assured her best friend.  
  
Syaoran and Meling came in and greeted everyone and placed their presents under the tree.  
  
After about an hour of idle talking, Kaho announced that dinner was ready. Everyone filed into the large banquet hall and took their places at the table. Kaho placed a large turkey at the center of the table. "Isn't it lovely?" She cooed.  
  
"You better serve it before there's drool all over the table!" Sakura laughed.  
  
Kaho giggled herself then began to carve the bird.  
  
***  
  
After everyone ate they cleared the table and left back to the main room to open presents. When everyone was done Yue spotted one more, small package at the back of the tree. "Hey Eriol! There's another gift for you." He tossed the small package to Eriol.  
  
Eriol tore opened the wrapping paper and found a simple cardboard box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a charm shaped as a heart with his initial, `E' engraved on it.  
  
Yue looked over his shoulder at the gift. "A lover's token? But from who I wonder?" He smirked. Eriol turned bright red as everyone else in the room came closer to look at the gift. He felt like killing Yue at that very moment. Everyone shrugged, for they didn't know whom it was from.  
  
"That's weird. An anonymous gift." Sakura blinked.  
  
Eriol put it one and shrugged. Whoever gave it to him must be someone he knew. He would hold it very dear to him and would search for the giver.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening everyone sat by the huge fire in the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa. Tomoyo looked around and noticed Kaho and Eriol were missing. She put her mug on the floor and crept outside, unnoticed.  
  
A chill ran up her spine as she stepped onto the cold pavement of the walkway into the garden. As she walked farther into the garden she could her people murmuring. She turned a corner and saw Eriol and Kaho on a bench. They talked quietly together as if no one else was to know. Tomoyo gasped as she saw Eriol gently kiss Kaho on the lips. She felt a wave a pain rush through her entire body. She yelped in pain and ran off.  
  
Eriol heard her yelp and turned around just in time to see Tomoyo running back to the house. "Tomoyo!" He cried and stood up and chased after her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura heard a faint crying noise from outside. She looked out the door to see Tomoyo running in with a tear stained face. "Tomoyo? Are you all right?" She asked. Everyone turned to where she was looked. Tomoyo shook her head and dashed out the door, forgetting her shoes, coat and presents. She ran out into the freezing, icy and snowy weather.  
  
"Come back!" Eriol shouted as he too ran inside then out after Tomoyo. By the time he got outside he had lost her. He halted to a stop and sighed. `I'm such an idiot.' He thought. `I didn't even notice she was there.' A single tear ran down his cheek. "Tomoyo" he mouthed.  
  
AN: That's my first REAL chapter in this story. I really hope people will enjoy it. There will be more on Meling+Syaoran in the next chapter and Sakura+Yue won't come in till later on so please keep reading.  
  
~Selene Serenity~ 


	3. Spying on the enemy

Room 256 Across From 257  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by CLAMP, who I would really like to thank for making such a great story, not to mention, MKR, but that's another story… If by chance you wish to put this story on your site, please ask me first.  
  
AN: I'm back with a brand new chapter, chapter two! We're going to see more back round on the Meling+Syaoran situation, then we'll go back to the present time. I know I said I would stop after chapter one, but I don't want to lose all the ideas in my head so I will keep writing! Hope your enjoying this story! Please R+R!  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked slowly through the park. He had had an awful week. He let go of Sakura and hurt her. 'But she was okay with it!' He thought. 'But she still must hurt. She loves you!' He argued with himself. He let out a heavy sigh and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. Then there was Meling. 'Do I love her? No. I'm not capable of that. I hurt anyone around me and I don't want to hurt her.'  
  
As if on cue Syaoran heard a female voice calling from behind him. "Syaoran! Wait for me!" Meling ran over to Syaoran's side. "So what are you doing out here?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He shrugged.  
  
"Um Syaoran. There's something I need to talk to you about……" Meling said then bit on her lip. "I know it hasn't been that long since you and Sakura broke up, but I was wondering if you would ever consider maybe, going out with me?" She said hope fully.  
  
Syaoran halted to a stop and swirled around. "No! I'm not going to! I can't! Why doesn't anyone understand!?" He screamed.  
  
Meling moved back a bit in shock. She hung her head down. "I see now. I'm so stupid for hanging around you." She choked. "There's really only one person you can care about…..yourself." She cried and ran away leaving a trail of tears on the walkway.  
  
"Meling! That's not what I meant!" He shouted. He turned to face a tree and slammed his fist against it. "Damn! I knew it! I can't do anything right!" He gritted his teeth and tears fell to the dirt.  
  
***  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the shower and put her bathrobe on and wrapped a towel around her hair. As she opened the door steam escaped out of the bathroom. Sakura took in a big breath and released it. "I hot shower is always nice." She stated. Meling and Tomoyo were both working that night but would be home soon. Sakura had the apartment to herself.  
  
There was a knock at the outside door. "Who is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um, I'm one of your new neighbors in the room across the hall. My room mates have the key and the owner of the building said you had an extra key for us." A male voice replied.  
  
"Oh ya, hold on." Sakura called. She rushed into her bedroom and slipped into her pj's. She wore blue pajama pants and tank top with little white polar bears all over them. She grabbed the key on the way out of her room and went to open the door. She swung it open, happily then froze; her mouth gapped open.  
  
The young man who stood before her had deep bluish hair and dark eyes with silver rimmed glasses.  
  
"E….E…Eriol!?" Sakura finally gasped.  
  
"Uh…..hi S..Sakura. Uh oh." Eriol stuttered. Eriol reached out and snatched the keys from her hand. "Thanks!" He called and dashed across the hall and unlocked the door and went in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sakura stood frozen at the doorway, with her mouth wide open.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo pulled her car into the garage and parked it. She stepped out of the car and spotted Meling getting out of her car too. "Hey Meling!" She called and skipped over to her. "So how was work?" She asked.  
  
"Tiring." Meling sighed and slumped over.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Tomoyo agreed whole-heartedly. They both walked to their apartment.  
  
As they rounded the corner of the hall of which their apartment was in they saw Sakura at the door with her mouth hanging open. "Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo asked as they ran over to her.  
  
"E…E…Eriol is living in the apartment across the hall." She stuttered.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" They both shouted at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Um, we better continue this inside." Tomoyo suggested. The others nodded in agreement and walked inside the apartment.  
  
"So what happened?" Meling asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Our neighbor came to get his key from us and I went to give it to him and….it was Eriol." Sakura explained slowly.  
  
"Are you sure it was him?" Tomoyo said trying to calm everyone.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure of it!" Sakura shouted. She sat on the bed, deep in thought until slowly, a sly smile crept across her face. She hopped off the bed.  
  
"Hey, that's your, 'I have a really sneaky plan' face." Meling pointed out. "Tell me!" She giggled.  
  
"Okay, well if we want to make sure it's him we could sneak over to their balcony and climb up to see if its really him!" Sakura sputtered in excitement.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great plan Sakura!" Meling agreed.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and fell to the ground. "You guys have got to be kidding me! That's really rude, no matter what he did!" She protested.  
  
"So do you still like him or what?" Meling asked snidely.  
  
"NO! It's just rude no matter what!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Sure, sure." Sakura patted her friend on the shoulder. "Now lets go spy on him!" She shouted.  
  
"OH brother…" Tomoyo sweatdropped. Sakura and Meling grabbed Tomoyo and dragged her outside. They walked to the pavement three floors down from Eriol's apartment window. "So how do you two braniacs plan on getting us up there?" Tomoyo crossed her arms in triumph.  
  
"Hey! We can use that hose over there and climb up." Sakura whsipered.  
  
"RATS!" Tomoyo stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Good idea Sakura." Meling agreed. Sakura nodded and ran over to the hose and unwinded it. She flung it up so that it twisted around the railing of the balcony.  
  
"How did you do that?" The other two asked in awe.  
  
"I guess I just have knack for it." Sakura smiled. "Well lets get going." She started climbing up, and one by one they started up the hose.  
  
***  
  
Eriol sat on the couch in his apartment, reading a rather large book, when he heard the sound of something metal being hit outside the balcony door. He placed the book on his lap and peered at the door. "What's wrong Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the room with Yue just behind.  
  
"I thought I heard something outside." Eriol told them.  
  
"It was probobly just your imagination." Yue suggested.  
  
"Your probobly right." Eriol sighed and went back to his book. Yue walked over to the overstuffed chair that was next to the couch Eriol was on and Syaoran went and sat next to Eriol and started reading a magazine.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was almost at the top of the hose when it started to slip off of the balcony rail. "I don't want the two of you to freak, but the hose is slipping." Sakura told the other girls.  
  
"WHAT!?" Meling cried. "We're all gonna die!"  
  
"Meling! Calm down! We are going to be okay." Sakura whispered. "Now be quiet." Suddenly the hose dropped a few inches. All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
***  
  
From inside the apartment all three of the residents heard the shrill cry. "I know that was not my imagination!" Eriol shouted and dashed to the balcony. He got there just as the hose gave way. He quickly leaned over the railing and gabbed the hose tightly. He himself almost fell over but he pulled back and kept his balance. His face turned red from all the weight he has holding. "Guys! I could use some help!" He shouted back into the apartment.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked as they both dashed out into the room. He leaned over the railing to see what was down there. "What!?" He gasped.  
  
The three girls looked up. "SYAORAN!?" They shouted.  
  
"I thought it was just Eriol." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I see you three are still getting in trouble." Yue leaned on the railing and grinned slyly.  
  
"Shut up and help us unless you want us all flat as pancakes!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Syaoran?" Yue asked as turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Well we could let them fall." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Meling screamed.  
  
"Please tell us you wouldn't let us die!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"We're joking!" Syaoran shouted back.  
  
"Well it's not funny!" All three shouted angrily.  
  
Yue and Syaoran shrugged and grabbed the hose with Eriol. All three together were able to pull the girls over on to the balcony. Sakura flipped over the railing and landed flat on her back. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried in pain. "That hurt." She sat up and rubbed her back.  
  
Meling and Tomoyo on the other hand came up slower and stepped off on to the balcony. "Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." Sakura replied, standing up, slowly.  
  
"So may I ask why the three of you were doing out here?" Eriol wondered.  
  
"Um, um, um….." They all mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me, what was that?" Yue said cupping his hand around his ear and leaned closer.  
  
"Well, you know I just saw Eriol and he took the key and well I think anyone of you would come and spy if you were in that situation!" Sakura stomped her foot. "So what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We needed a place to stay and this is an apartment is it not?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Fine, that better be all." Sakura huffed.  
  
"Trust me, that's all. We didn't even know you lived here." Yue assured them.  
  
"Actually, no one does." Eriol told them. "Your families are really worried about you. You should write them. You all just got off and left without telling anyone. No one was the same when you left." He sighed.  
  
"We will." Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"Don't you five think its time to put this all behind you?" Yue suggested. "You've had this stupid quarrel for too long."  
  
"Not long enough if you ask me." Meling muttered.  
  
"Yue, Eriol, Meling and I don't have anything against you," Sakura said.  
  
"and Syaoran and Yue I have nothing against you," Tomoyo cleared her throat.  
  
"but you hurt my friends" they all said together. "For that I can not trust any of you."  
  
"Now, if you excuse us, we have to go to school tomorrow." Sakura said and headed out to the door to the main hallway. Meling and Tomoyo followed her.  
  
Eriol reached out and grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "Tomoyo wait." He pleaded.  
  
"Eriol, stop it!" She spat. "I'm tired of it." She pulled her arm back and rush to catch up with the others. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
"We blew it." Syaoran and Eriol sighed in unison.  
  
"No, you two blew it. I have nothing to do with this." Yue pointed out. "I just came along because believe it or not, I'm you friend." He said and turned to go to his bedroom. "Don't know why." He said under his breath.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: That's the end of the second chapter. I hope your enjoying this story. I really like this idea and I hope its not being wasted, so please, tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
Preivew of next chapter: Sakura plays match maker when she discovers the misunderstandings that have happened and finds herself alone. Will someone make that feeling go away? Plus, the girls get a new roommate. Wonder who it could be? (coughnakurucoughcough) Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	4. Match Maker, Match Maker, Make Me a Matc...

Room 256 Across From 257  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is property of Clamp. This story line on the other hand belongs to me, so please ask me before putting on your site. Princess Mononoke does not belong to me either and my reasoning for saying this will appear later in the chapter.  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone. I'm back with a new installment of my CCS fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it! In this chapter Sakura decides to play matchmaker and a new roommate comes to apartment 256. Please R+R!  
  
  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
It was a rainy Saturday and Sakura, Meling, Tomoyo, Yue, Syaoran, and Eriol all stayed inside their own apartments. The six seldom talked to each other and if they did all they were doing was fighting. (Well the girls talked to each other and the guys talked to each other. You know what I mean ^_^)  
  
Down the street from their apartment building, a young woman walked down the sidewalk, getting soaked. She spotted a phone booth and lid in. She opened the phone book and skimmed through it she stopped at a name and started to dial the number. She suddenly saw another name and froze. She hung up the phone and ripped out the page. She took a good look at it and shoved in her pocket and stepped out of the phone booth. She continued to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
Meling, Tomoyo and Sakura sat in their apartment eating their take- out dinner and watching TV, when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Meling offered. She put her plate on the table next to her and walked over to the door. She opened and found a young woman, slightly older then herself. She had brown hair worn down to her shoulder blades with some of it formed into two braids. She was soaked so Meling guessed she had walked for quite a while.  
  
"Hey girl!" The girl smiled cheerfully at her. She bounced up and down as if she was crazy. Meling slammed the door on her. (She wasn't going to let a psycho in the apartment.)  
  
"Who was it?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura walked to the door.  
  
"It was some crazy girl. She was a big weirdo." Meling rolled her eyes. "Seemed very sugar high."  
  
"Oh no." Sakura yelped. "Did this girl have brown hair, some in braids, some not?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Meling nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Nakuru……" Sakura sighed and dropped her head. "Open the door." She told Meling.  
  
Meling turned the doorknob and the girl poked her head in. "SAKURA!" She smiled. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "Jeesh, your friend was really rude." She stopped hugging her and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry Nakuru, you scared Meling a bit." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Who? Little old me?" Nakuru pointed at her face.  
  
"Sakura, who is this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um, well, when I was a freshman in the private high school I went to, Nakuru was a senior." Sakura explained. "We were good friends."  
  
"Right!" Nakuru smiled yet again.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I got kicked out of my apartment, something about giant cockroaches, and I was going to call home to get my mom bring me home, but I saw you had an apartment nearby, so I decided I would see if you would let me pay part of the rent. What do you say?" Nakuru blurted out.  
  
"Um……." The other three girls said and cringed. They were still kind of grossed out about the giant cockroaches. The then formed a huddle and discussed the idea. "Well she's not that bad, once you get used to her." Sakura shugged.  
  
"Ya, I guess that's probably true." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Not to mention we'll have to pay less rent." Meling pointed.  
  
"Right." Sakura and Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"So she can stay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Meling and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
They walked out of the huddle and faced Nakuru. "Have you reached a verdict?" Nakuru asked with a giggle.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. You can stay."  
  
"Alright!" Nakuru threw her hand in the air. "Now can one of you drive me back to my old place to pick up my stuff? I kinda lost my car." She scratched her head.  
  
The other girls fell to the ground and sweatdropped.  
  
***  
  
Sakura parked her car in the apartment garage and she and Nakuru walked to the trunk to take out her stuff and brought it upstairs. They had just ridden over to Nakuru's old apartment.  
  
When they reached the apartment door Yue and Syaoran emerged from their apartment, but they were undetected because Yue pulled Syaoran back in when he saw who was coming. "What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nakuru." Yue said simply.  
  
"Who?" Syaoran blinked.  
  
"She's my sister." Yue gulpped.  
  
"Your WHAT!?" Syaoran gasped. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Well, technically, she's only my half sister, and a pain at that." Yue sighed. "She usually stayed with her father, and never spent time with her mother and my father or me for that matter. I'm pretty glad about that because she was always a pain in my side."  
  
"Well I don't care who she is! I have to get out to my car!" Syaoran told Yue and marched out into the hall. Yue slid out behind them.  
  
"You asked for it." He sighed.  
  
Nakuru heard them and spun around. "YUE!" She shouted and went over to hug him. Yue's face turned purple and he pried Nakuru off him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm moving in with the girls!" She grinned with excitement.  
  
"Oh great." Yue rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two know each other?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Unfortunatly." Yue sighed.  
  
There was an akward silence and everyone just kind of looked in separate directions. "Oh! I see what's going on here!" Nakura giggled devilishly. "Sakura, you still have that crush on Yue that you had in high school!"  
  
Sakura blushed deeply. "WHAT!? You have got to be kidding!" Sakura shouted. She dragged Nakuru into the apartment.  
  
"Hey! What did I do?" Nakuru whined. Sakura tossed Nakuru into the room and walked back over to Yue and Syaoran.  
  
"What she just said, they're all lies! Lies, lies, lies!" She dashed back into the apartment.  
  
"Do you want to….." Syaoran started.  
  
"No. No, I am going back into the apartment and I am not going to ask." He sighed and rubbed his forehead then walked back inside while Syaoran went to the car.  
  
***  
  
A week later Sakura walked down to the corner store to pick up a gallon of milk. She stopped on her way out when she saw Syaoran talking with Meling. "What's this all about?" She whispered to herself. "Syaoran's probobly begging for forgiveness." She snickered. "Well if Meling is giving him a chance, I guess I will too." She sighed. "He just better not be a jerk again."  
  
About ten minutes later Sakura was almost at the apartment building when she heard someone crying behind her. She turned around and saw Meling running up to her. "Meling! What happened?" She asked.  
  
Meling sobbed for a few moments and then finally spoke. "Syaoran wanted to talk so I decided to give him another chance and he didn't say anything for a while then finally just kinda went…I don't know….crazy and started shouting at himself and finally shouted that he hated me!" Meling started crying again.  
  
Sakura gripped the milk in her hand and almost broke it. She handed it to Meling. "Here, take this home. I'm going to have a little chat with Syaoran." Meling took the milk and ran back to the apartment. 'I don't know what his problem is, but I'm going to find out.' Sakura thought. "One minute he's trying to get Meling to forgive him and the next he's screaming at her and saying he can never love her!'  
  
She finally found Syaoran just outside the library. No one was around so she walked right up to him and slapped him on the cheek. She pulled her hand back and glared at him.  
  
Syaoran brought his palm to his cheek. What did you do that for!?" He shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, I am sick of you and you emotional constipation!" She cried. She had tears in her eyes and her teeth were gritted. "Meling is back at the apartment, crying her eyes out and I bet you don't care at all!" She shouted. "O maybe you do care! Would you make up your mind? That girl is crazy about you and all she wants is to be able to trust you and love you again, and you keep seeming like your going to give her that chance, but then you turn around and tell her you hate her! Why are you hurting her so much? You love her. I can see it in your eyes. You love her more than you'll ever love me or anyone else and don't tell me other wise! Now you go back and tell her your sorry and tell her how you really feel!"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura with both shock and grief. "I….I can't tell her." He muttered.  
  
"WHY!?" Sakura demanded to know.  
  
"If I do I'll, I just don't know." He paused. "I just don't want to hurt her the way I hurt you." He blurted out.  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Syaoran, yes, I was hurt for a while but now I see that you did the right thing. I knew it was coming and I was somewhat ready. I knew deep down in my heart that you always loved Meling. I'm fine with that and I have healed. I know someday I'll find someone who loves me as much as you love Meling. But if you don't go talk to her know Meling will never forgive you!" Sakura told him as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank-you Sakura."  
  
"Not a problem." She replied.  
  
Syaoran headed to the apartment building. He stopped and turned around. "Hey Sakura." He called.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
  
"I just want to see all my friends happy." Sakura replied simply. Syaoran nodded and continued to the apartment.  
  
When he reached room 256 he knocked on the door. Meling opened it with a tear-stained face and when she saw who it was she swiftly closed the door.  
  
"Meling! I need to talk to you." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Go away Syaoran! I don't want to hear it anymore."  
  
"Please Meling! You have to hear me out. I'm really sorry I said what said. I was scared. Scared that I would hurt you. But Meling, really, I, I, I, I love you." He told her as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
Meling slowly opened the door. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, really." Syaoran nodded.  
  
Meling smiled. "I guess I love you too." She replied.  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Well you know you were kind of a jerk." Meling pointed out.  
  
"Will you let me explain over some coffee?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Yuck! I hate coffee, but I would love some hot cocoa!"  
  
"Alright, lets go." Syaoran extended his hand, which Meling took. They both walked outside.  
  
Sakura hid behind an open door and watched two of her friends walk outside hand and hand. She sighed, half sad, half satisfied.  
  
She glanced in the other direction and saw Nakuru and Yue walking her way. She quickly dashed to her apartment.  
  
***  
  
A few days later everyone had heard that Meling and Syaoran were now together. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling were sitting in their apartment, study for an exam coming up. Tomoyo seemed to be in somewhat of a daze while they were all taking a small break. Sakura was recalling about how she had first found out that the three guys had moved in across the hall. "So I handed out the key to whoever was at the door, and it was Eriol!" Sakura cracked up remembering what she had felt when she saw him she had a complete melt down.  
  
As soon as Sakura said Eriol's name Tomoyo snapped out of her dazed look. "Eriol? What? Where?" She gasped and looked around them room. She froze when she caught her two friends starring at her and blushed. "Um, ya, well lets get back to studying!" She suggested.  
  
"Ya….sure." Meling and Sakura said vaguely.  
  
***  
  
That night Sakura could not sleep so she decided to take a walk through the park. She soon figured she had made a bad decision when she started to feel uncomfortable in the park. She carried her purse, which she had brought with her just in case. She heard rustling sounds behind her and got a little scared. She wasn't too worried because she had been taking a self-defense class lately and she was pretty good. But whoever seemed to be behind her had quicker reflexes than her and talked her from behind. Sakura was flung to the ground and the thief took her purse. He started to run away but someone appeared in front of him. The new arriver knocked him to the ground and grabbed the purse back. The thief got up and the person knocked him unconscious. He slowly walked over to Sakura and as he walked under the street lamp Sakura saw it was Eriol. "I believe this is yours." He handed her the purse.  
  
Sakura took it. "Thanks Eriol. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him. Sakura looked at Eriol's face. It seemed to be in the same daze as Tomoyo earlier. Sakura snickered slyly. 'Well we can forget about Tomoyo and Eriol hating each other.' She thought. 'Well if it worked on Tomoyo….' Sakura took a deep breath. "Tomoyo." She simply said.  
  
Eriol snapped out of it. "Tomoyo? What where?" He looked around. Sakura burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing….." Sakura sighed and walked back to her apartment.  
  
***  
  
A couple weeks later, the first snow of the season came. (Does it snow in Hong Kong? Oh well *Shrugs*) Sakura sat on the couch, watching TV when Tomoyo came over to her. "Why don't we go ice skating!?" She suggested happily.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Sakura agreed and turned the TV off and grabbed her coat and skates. "You go on ahead to my car. I'll meet you there." She told Tomoyo. Tomoyo left out the door. Sakura got her things and went out the door, but instead of going to the parking area she went across the hall. She knocked on the guy's apartment door.  
  
Eriol answered the door. "Hello Sakura."  
  
"Hey Eriol. Now, if I were you I would head down to the city ice rink." She said slyly.  
  
"Why?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well Tomoyo and I are going there and well Tomoyo gets very distracted when she skating so you might get a chance to talk to her if you know what I mean." Sakura winked at him. Eriol's face got red but looked excited at the same time.  
  
"Thanks Sakura!" He told her and hugged her. Sakura looked at him shocked. Eriol backed away and closed the door.  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
Eriol sprinted across the apartment to his room and past Syaoran and Yue. He grabbed his coat and put it on and grabbed his ice skates. He dashed back to the door. "I'm going ice skating!" He called back to the other two and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What was with him?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yue just shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Sakura skated off the ice and sat down to take a break. Tomoyo was the only one on the ice at this point and she looked like an expert skater in the Olympics.  
  
Sakura saw Eriol glide on to the ice and snuck up behind Tomoyo. He placed his hands on her waist as if they were ice skating partners. "Eriol! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo sneered.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Eriol told her.  
  
"Keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." Tomoyo huffed.  
  
"I won't leave you alone. You need to hear this." Eriol protested.  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo sighed. This better be good."  
  
"Tomoyo, this is all one big misunderstanding." Eriol started.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That Christmas, when you confided in me, I thought you were talking about someone else, not me and I got upset. I really liked you Tomoyo and I wanted to tell you so much, but I didn't know how. As for your gift, I didn't know it was yours until that night….."  
  
Everyone had left Eriol's house except for Kaho. They both cleaned up the rest of the wrapping paper that lay scattered across the floor. Eriol spotted the paper that was from the mysterious gift he received. He looked more carefully at it and found some writing on it. He squinted his eyes and read it.  
  
"To Eriol, Love Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol gasped and more tears fell down his already tear stained cheeks.  
  
"I was so upset and angry at myself for not knowing how you felt." Eriol began to cry.  
  
"Then what about the kiss?" Tomoyo asked fighting back tears.  
  
"The kiss, that, that was not what you think." Eriol explained. I had gone to Kaho for advice about you and how I felt about you and how I thought you did not love me the same way. When I kissed her that was like a kiss someone would give to a friend or sibling or parent. It was not a lover's kiss." He told her.  
  
Tomoyo stopped skating as they had been skating all of this time. "Is that the truth?" Tomoyo asked now crying as well.  
  
"Of course it is! I love you." Eriol half cried-half laughed.  
  
"You do?" She choked.  
  
"Yes!" Eriol assured her.  
  
"I love you too!" Tomoyo cried and hugged Eriol tightly.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat on the bench and sighed with contentment. "You truly are the bravest person I have ever met." A voice said behind her. Sakura jumped then looked behind her. Nakuru stood behind her. She moved closer and sat next to Sakura on the bench.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you are able to fix your friends relationships, yet you do not get upset knowing you yourself don't have one to love." Nakuru explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I know there's someone out there waiting for me." Sakura said looking up at the setting sun.  
  
"Closer than you think" Nakuru said under her breath so Sakura did not hear her as she glanced over to Yue who starred at them at a distance.  
  
***  
  
(Okay, drum roll please…….Time for some Sakura+Yue fluff! YEAH! ^_^)  
  
The next night Meling, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were out on dates. Sakura was in her apartment with Nakuru who was getting ready to go out. "So where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to meet a close friend." Nakuru replied.  
  
"A guy?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Yes, you may even know them."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You'll see later. Now I have to go." She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"She's probably going out with Yue." Sakura sighed sadly. (Remember she doesn't know their brother and sister.)  
  
Later that night Sakura picked up her spare key to the guy's apartment. She wanted to borrow a DVD. She unlocked the door and walked in and saw they left some of the lights on. She walked over to where they kept the DVDs and looked at them all.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone creeping through the kitchen. Sakura gasped. 'Someone must have broke into the apartment!' She thought. She picked up a giant book that was on the floor and walked towards the kitchen. She held the book up in the air and waited for the robber to come out. She was surprised when not a robber but Yue walked through the door. "Yue!?"  
  
"Sakura?" Yue said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, well." Sakura blushed and put the book down. "I came over to borrow a DVD." She explained. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Nakuru tonight."  
  
Yue almost choked on air. "Me, and Nakuru? Why, we are half brother and sister and she's a pain in my side."  
  
Sakura blushed even more at her mistake. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
  
"Don't worry. It was an easy mistake to make." Yue sympathized. "So what movie were you planning on watching?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to watch "Princess Mononoke, but it's a pretty violent movie so you may no want to watch it." She grinned and went back to the DVDs.  
  
"I think that if you can handle it so can I." Yue huffed and walked over with her.  
  
"Okay then we'll watch it here!" Sakura giggled. "You put the movie in and I'll get some popcorn at our place." Sakura said and went back to her apartment and made some popcorn and put it in a bowl. She went back to the apartment and sat on the couch, next to Yue.  
  
Towards the end of the movie Sakura was leaning against Yue's chest. When the movie ended Yue stopped the DVD. "That was the most disgusting movie I have ever seen." He laughed.  
  
"I warned you." Sakura reminded him. She smiled and looked up to see Yue starring down at her. She noticed their faces were getting closer, their lips about to meet.  
  
"Yue! I'm home!" Syaoran shouted merrily from the door. Sakura and Yue quickly jumped to opposite sides of the couch.  
  
"Well that was a great movie Yue." Sakura said nervously and dashed out the door.  
  
She just reached the door to her apartment when Yue came out of his apartment with the popcorn bowl. "You forgot this." He said and handed her the bowl. Before leaving he slowly bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Bye." He smiled slightly and went back in his apartment.  
  
"What…..was …..that?"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: That was a long chapter wasn't it? But finally we have some Sakura+Yue going on!  
  
In the next chapter We'll see Sakura's complete reaction to the kiss and we'll see who Nakuru went to see. See you next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. Freinds are forever, just like love

Room 256 Across From 257  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS they are property of Clamp. This story on the other hand is my mine so please ask me first before putting this story on your site. Thanks!  
  
Author's notes: Hey all! I'm back with another installment of my fanfic. So, we finally have some Sakura+Yue action going on! Yeah! (Took me long enough.) Well time to see the reaction of Sakura and we'll see some more characters coming in so I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Sakura stood, frozen at the door. She was so shocked. 'Did that really happen?' She thought, still clinging to the popcorn bowl.  
  
Coming around the corner were Tomoyo and Meling. They walked right up to they're apartment door, where they saw Sakura, yet again, standing at the door, gaping. "What's wrong this time?" Meling huffed.  
  
"He…he…he kissed me." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"What!?" Both of them screeched with delight. Tomoyo pushed Sakura inside the apartment.  
  
"Who?" She asked, closing the door. "Yue?"  
  
Sakura gulped and nodded.  
  
"And?" Meling said curiously.  
  
"I don't know. He just left back to his apartment." Sakura explained.  
  
"So, do you like him?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure if I do or not. I guess I do but something is telling me not to." Sakura told them.  
  
"Don't tell us then tell him." They both sighed.  
  
"But…but…" Sakura stammered as Tomoyo and Meling pushed her to the door. As the closed the door they heard Nakuru calling them.  
  
She rounded the corner and stopped right in front of them. "I have someone to show you guys." Nakuru grinned.  
  
"Is it who you were out with tonight?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup!" She giggled. "Come on guys!" She called behind her.  
  
(AN: You ready for this? It might take some adjusting to! ^_^) Two young men came over to them from the other hall. The first to come was very energetic looking. She had golden blond hair and blue beady eyes. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white tee shirt. The second was very studious looking. He had coal black hair and deep purple eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black blazer with matching pants. He also wore a pair of silver rimmed glasses.  
  
"Kero!? Suppi!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo and Meling asked in confusion.  
  
"Hey kid." The blond one smiled. Sakura ran over to him and hugged him. "Hi Kero!" She smiled back.  
  
"Hey don't forget me!" The other one huffed.  
  
"I wouldn't forget you Suppi!" Sakura laughed and hugged him as well.  
  
"Arg! For the last time don't call me Suppi! It's Spinal Sun!" He made a fake frown.  
  
"Well Kero lets me call him Kero when his real name is Cerobearous!' Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Sakura! What did I tell you about that!" Kero sighed angrily.  
  
"Well that's because Kero hates his real name!" Spinal Sun laughed.  
  
"Uh Sakura, do you want to clue us in on this?" Meling asked as she starred at the four of them.  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo, Meling, these are some more of my friends form high school. This is Cerobearous, but don't call him that, call him Kero; and this is Spinal Sun." Sakura introduced them.  
  
"CoughSuppicough!" Kero sputtered.  
  
"Kero!" Spinal Sun cried.  
  
"Eek!" Kero shouted as he was being chased by Spinal Sun. "Help me!"  
  
The others all laughed at them. "What's all the noise out here?" Eriol asked as he came out with Syaoran and Yue.  
  
"Yue?" Kero and Spinal Sun asked.  
  
"What!? All three of you are here now!?" Yue choked.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol blinked.  
  
"Well, Cerobearous is my brother and Spinal Sun and Nakuru are my step sister and step brother." Yue explained. (AN: Well it's kinda true…)  
  
"Gesh you have a big family." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"So you guys all live here?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yup." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Now that's weird." Spinal Sun stated.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because the two of us are renting the apartment next to the girl's apartment." He explained.  
  
"That is weird." Meling agreed.  
  
"Well we should go get our stuff." Kero said pointing behind him.  
  
"Yue? Could you help us?" Spinal Sun asked.  
  
"Uh…I guess." Yue agreed.  
  
"I'll go too!" Sakura eagerly volunteered.  
  
The four of them reached the parking garage and they each took a couple suitcases. As they walked back Sakura lagged behind and held Yue back with her. "Yue, I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"I figured." Yue replied.  
  
"Now, I do like you a lot, it's just that I'm scared. I've been hurt before when it came to love and I don't think my heart could take it if that happened again." She told him. "I just need time." She sighed.  
  
Yue stopped and turned around to face her. He starred down at her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have kissed you. It put you in a bad predicament. It's fine that you're scared. I actually know how you fell when it comes to those feelings." He apologized. "Don't worry. I'm not offended."  
  
"Really?" Sakura looked up at him.  
  
Yue nodded. "How about we start over again by just being good friends?" Yue suggested.  
  
"Ya! Thanks!" Sakura smiled widely. "Let's go catch up with Kero and Suppi."  
  
"I heard that!" Spinal Sun called back at them.  
  
"I can't believe those two are related to you!" Sakura laughed to Yue.  
  
"The funny thing is neither can I!"  
  
***  
  
Autumn and winter passed and spring came around. Tomoyo can from the kitchen to the living room in their apartment with a tray with three hot cocoas. She sat down across from Meling and Sakura at the table. Tomoyo handed out the two other hot cocoas to them and took a sip from her own. "I take it Nakuru is out with Kero and Spinal Sun." She guessed.  
  
"Bingo." Sakura replied.  
  
Meling gave out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well it just came to me that this is the same exact day that we left Tokyo to come here." Meling explained.  
  
"She's right." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"But don't worry! We're a lot better off now then we were back there!" Sakura pointed out. "We can trust the guys more now then we ever did and we're more independent too!"  
  
"Sakura right! We're able to take care of ourselves!" Tomoyo and Meling cried as all three of them stood up in triumph.  
  
Syaoran popped his head through the door. "Um, girls, can we borrow your key to our apartment. We locked ourselves out." He asked.  
  
The three girls fell back to the ground and sweat dropped. "Though we can't say the same for the guys." Sakura giggled. All three girls cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"Oh nothing." Meling said innocently as she handed Syaoran their key.  
  
***  
  
"So are you three ready?" Nakuru asked Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling.  
  
"Yup!" Sakura replied. She opened the apartment and greeted Nakuru, Kero and Spinal Sun. They were all going to the dance at the college.  
  
Sakura wore a slim, pale pink gown with glitter speckled all over it. She work white high-heeled shoes and wore white gloves the reached up to her shoulders. Tomoyo was dressed in a blue gown that flared out at the bottom. Around her waist was a silver sash she too wore white gloves but hers only went up to her wrists. Meling wore a champagne gown that clinged to her body and accented the curves in her body. It was a sleeveless top. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a light blue stone charm. Nakuru wore a burgundy dress that went down to her knees. At the waist of the dress there was a black stripe. Kero and Spinal Sun both wore Tuxes. Kero's was white and Spinal Sun's was black.  
  
Nakuru walked up to the door of the guy's apartment and knocked on the door. "We're ready." She called.  
  
"Okay!" Eriol said from inside. As the door began to open Tomoyo, Meling and Sakura dodged behind Nakuru and hid from Eriol, Syaoran and Yue. They were all in tuxes. (AN: holds in laughter at the sight of Yue in a tux!)  
  
"Where are they?" Syaoran asked as they walked out of their apartment.  
  
"In a single file behind me." Nakuru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo! You go out first!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo out from behind Nakuru and right into Eriol, who caught her.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo fumed. She looked up at Eriol who was frozen, starring at her. "Eriol…Are you okay?" She asked and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't move.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Sakura shouted. "Tomoyo!" She cried. Eriol snapped out of it.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You look beautiful." Eriol replied slowly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Thanks Eriol." She smiled.  
  
"Your turn Meling!" Sakura giggled and pushed Meling out as well. She stumbled next to Syaoran.  
  
"Um…H…h…hi…Syaoran." Meling giggled nervously.  
  
"That dress looks, er, um," Syaoran stuttered. 'Ack! I forgot what I wanted to say!' He thought. 'Oh ya!' He remembered. "Great!" He smiled.  
  
"Thank-you Syaoran." She blushed.  
  
"Come on Sakura!" Nakuru rolled her eyes.  
  
"No you can't make me come out!" Sakura cried.  
  
"You want a bet!?" Kero and Spinal Sun laughed as they marched over to Sakura and pushed out into the open.  
  
"Kero! Suppi! Stop!" Sakura protested, but it was too late, they could all see her.  
  
Numerous whistles were heard from all five guys. Eriol and Syaoran both got jabbed in the ribs for theirs. (^_^)  
  
"We better get going!" Nakuru suggested. The others nodded and they all headed to the cars.  
  
***  
  
At the dance Tomoyo and Meling had managed to drag Eriol and Syaoran out on to the dance floor, while Nakuru, Kero and Spinal Sun were sitting, drinking punch and joking about. Sakura and Yue sat next to each other and were talking about whatever came to mind. The two of them had become very good friends. The others were sure there was something more between them no matter how much they tried to convince them.  
  
A waltz started up. (AN: A waltz? You asking? Oh well it fits the scene!) Sakura suddenly stood up. She faced Yue. "Yue why don't we dance?" She suggested.  
  
"Um…" Yue muttered. "I don't know how to dance." Yue explained.  
  
"Don't know how to dance!?" Sakura laughed. "Come on, I'll teach you!" She suggested, then pulled him on to the dance floor. "First you bow and I curtsy." She giggled. Yue bowed stiffly while Sakura gracefully curtsied. They then faced each other again. "Now you hold my left hand with you right hand up here." Sakura said as he put her hand in the air next to her head. Yue took it. Sakura then put her right hand in the air near her waist. "Now you hold my right hand with your left." She explained. "Now we step, together." Sakura said stepping back and taking Yue with her. "Good! Again, step together." This time they went in Yue's direction.  
  
"Look Syaoran!" Meling laughed looking over Syaoran's shoulder and pointing at Sakura and Yue. Syaoran stopped dancing and turned around.  
  
Syaoran stifled a laugh as he looked on at the two of them. Yue looked so awkward dancing. Eriol and Tomoyo also stopped next to Syaoran and Meling and starred at Sakura and Yue. "Sakura is teaching Yue to dance?" Tomoyo questioned. "Where's my camera when I need it? This is so a Kodak moment!"  
  
Yue had begun to get a handle on the dance and they slowly, but surely waltz across the dance floor. "You're doing great Yue!" Sakura complimented.  
  
"Uh…thanks." Yue made a fake smile.  
  
The music eventually stopped and another song came on. Sakura and Yue stopped dancing. "Yue? Can you come with me?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Of course." Yue agreed. Sakura led him outside to a small, but beautiful garden. "What is is Sakura?" Yue asked.  
  
"Well, I have something to confess." Sakura gulp. "Back when you kissed me that first time I was scared. I was still a little shaky from my last relationship with Syaoran. I was afraid I'd be hurt again and I didn't want that."  
  
"Sakura, I would never hurt you!" Yue assured her.  
  
"I know that now! After that I was glad we were able to be friends!" Sakura smiled up at him even if she had tears in her eyes. "But know I want more. I don't want to be just friends now, I want to, to, to…" Sakura voice trailed off. "Well you know, I want to be in love, and I already am, with you. And I'm hoping that you still feel the same way you did before about me." She dropped her head.  
  
Yue cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. "Sakura I don't feel the same." He started. "I only feel more love for you." He leaned down and kissed Sakura, first on the forehead, then on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Sakura was still crying. "Sakura why are you crying?" He asked. "Are you sad?"  
  
"No! No, I'm not sad, it's just that I'm so happy!" Sakura smiled widely.  
  
"Good. I'm glad too." Yue smiled back.  
  
They both walked back into the dance room, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Well that's the last chapter besides for the epilogue! What did you think? Was it mushy enough for you? ^_^ So what did you think of Kero and Spinal Sun? Bet you didn't see that coming!" *winks* Well se you all next chapter! 


	6. Letters

Room 256 Across From 257  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Cardcaptor Sakura it is property of Clamp. This story is mind though so please contact me before putting it on your site.  
  
Author's notes: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of Room 256 Across from 257! I can't believe it's over! Time to answer some questions. First, some people wanted to know why Yue was so different personality wise. Well I felt the story might be more enjoyable if he was a little nicer. Not to mention that he hasn't lived for as long as he did in the series because he is a normal human being! So he wouldn't have suffered like he did with Clow. Another question was what about Yuki? Aren't he and Yue the same person? Well if you listened I said everyone are normal people! Two people being one is not normal! Well basically this chapter is based on letters that Sakura sends to her family after everything is finally settled. Now keep in mind that this takes lace about a year later. So please enjoy!  
  
  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
"Dear Father, Touya, Yuki, Kaho and anyone left behind,  
  
Hello everyone, (Yes Touya, it's your little monster!) Wow! It's been such a long time since we've talked. I know you're probably all worried about us and mad at us for taking off, but we had to. If we hadn't we wouldn't be as happy as we are now. So you want to know what we've been up to? Well we'll tell you.  
  
Meling, Tomoyo and I moved into an apartment in Hong Kong and were living just fine on our own. After awhile we received news of new neighbors. Well it turns out that our new neighbors were none other than Syaoran, Eriol and Yue.  
  
Now I'll go back and explain the reason we moved in the first place. There were a lot of misunderstandings in the past. Basically what happened was that Syaoran dumped me because he really loved Meling, not me and I understood, but got angry when Syaoran told Meling that he didn't love her though he really did. What really was wrong was that Syaoran was worried that he would end up hurting her and he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Then there was Tomoyo and Eriol. Remember on Christmas when Eriol got that necklace? And then later on Tomoyo ran out of the house crying? Well that was part of their misunderstanding! Tomoyo had given Eriol the gift but Eriol didn't know. Earlier, before we arrived, Tomoyo had confided in Eriol, telling him that she was in love but she didn't say it was him. Eriol was upset over this and went to Kaho for advice in the garden. Tomoyo went to find him and saw Eriol kiss Kaho, but it was only a kiss of friendship and she didn't know so she ran off crying and that was what pushed us to leave.  
  
Well then Nakuru moved in with us. Yes Touya, Nakuru. She was certainly entertaining. Down the line I discovered what was keeping the other four apart and then became matchmaker for them. I confronted Syaoran and told him that if he truly loved Meling then he would not hurt her so he went and apologized to Meling and told him the truth. I then set up Tomoyo by telling Eriol where she was so he went to her and told her the truth she needed to know. They were all happy of course.  
  
Now what of me? I bet your asking, well as time went on I became lonelier because Tomoyo and Meling were both in love with someone and I had no one. One day I was watching a movie with Yue and we shared our feelings for each other. Yes, Yue. I explained that I liked him, but I was still scared from my last relationship. Yue understood and gave me time, as we became good friends, because we weren't the best of friends before this whole thing.  
  
That same night we got more new neighbors! This was a really strange coincidence so hold on tight. Some more of my friends from high school, Kero and Suppi, (SAKURA!) Oops, sorry, Spinal Sun, moved next door to us.  
  
At the school dance I realized I didn't need to be scared. I was being just like Syaoran; I was scared that I would be hurt instead of being the one hurting someone. So I told Yue I really loved him.  
  
I know, I know, really mushy right? Well so what? I'm happy and so are the others and that's what's important, right?  
  
So how are you guys doing? Again we say that we're very sorry for leaving but we have decided to stay. Maybe someday we'll come back, but for now we're staying. We'll be coming to visit real soon don't worry!  
  
Well I have to go now so I'll sum up this letter by saying three words. WE LOVE YOU!  
  
Goodbye!  
  
Sakura Yue  
  
Meling Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo Eriol  
  
Nakuru Kero Spinal Sun  
  
  
  
1 PS. Inside we have enclosed invitations to our weddings! Yes weddings! Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married in April, Syaoran and Meling are getting married in May and Yue and I will be wed in June! Please Touya don't freak! I don't want you to have a heart attack and not be able to come. Yuki, please calm him down.  
  
  
  
"Wow, married?" Yuki said putting his hand on his forehead in disbelief. He had just read the letter from Sakura when he saw it in the mailbox. Touya and he had been visiting Fujitaka that weekend and he had been the first to see the mail truck coming. "Touya! Mr. Kinomoto!" He cried back to the house.  
  
"What is it Yukito?" A female voice asked from behind him. Yuki spun around and saw Kaho.  
  
"Kaho! It's a letter from the others!" He smiled widely.  
  
"Sakura and the others?" Kaho gasped.  
  
Yuki nodded eagerly. "Yuki what's wrong?" Touya asked as he and his father walked out of the house.  
  
"Nothings wrong! Everything is perfect!" Yuki smiled. He handed Touya the letter. Touya read it aloud.  
  
"Married!? My little baby sister is getting married!?" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Touya don't short circuit on us." Yuki laughed.  
  
"Sakura isn't a little girl anymore." Fujitaka told his son.  
  
"I know but it's just so sudden." Touya said cooling off.  
  
"Well might I suggest we reply?" Kaho smiled kindly.  
  
"Right!" Yuki agreed and they all walked inside to write a letter back.  
  
Years later  
  
Dear Touya, Dad, Yuki and Kaho,  
  
It's me again! How are things with you guys lately? Things here are great as usual. Things are a little hectic but we deal with it. Life can sure be exhausting when you get older, who knew? I bet you did. Oh well.  
  
My new job is working out fine. I'm now a middle school English teacher while Yue is an economics teacher at the local high school. Tomoyo is of course a fashion designer and is loving it. Eriol as we all know is set for life so we don't really need to go there. Syaoran and Meling are both happily running a martial arts school for children. So Touya, are you still switching from one job to another? I highly doubt it, but hey!  
  
I know this is a really short letter but I don't have enough time. I promise I'll write you a longer one when I get the chance! Oh! Nadeshiko says hi!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
Someone tugged at Sakura's skirt. "Come on mommy!" A little girl pleaded. "I want to go play!" They girl had a smiling face like her mother's. Her eyes were her father's silver purple and her hair was honey brown.  
  
"All right Nadeshiko." Sakura smiled. "Will you come with me to the mailbox first?" She asked. The little girl nodded. Sakura stood up and held out her hand to her daughter and they both walked to the mailbox. Sakura slipped the letter in and turned around.  
  
"Piggyback!" Nadeshiko cried.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Nadeshiko, your dad just gave you five piggybacks this morning." Sakura pointed out. "You tired him out so much that he needed to take a nap!"  
  
"But that was earlier! I want one now! Please?" She begged.  
  
"Oh alright!" Sakura sighed and kneeled down so Nadeshiko could climb on her back. Sakura then carried her daughter to the apartment across the hall from them. She knocked on the door.  
  
Tomoyo greeted them at the door. "Hello Sakura, Nadeshiko!" She smiled.  
  
"Hello!" A chorus of voices called from inside. Meling, Syaoran and Eriol were all sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo, where are Reed and Mia?" Nadeshiko asked politely.  
  
"They're playing in Auntie Nakuru, and Uncle Kero and Suppi's apartment." Tomoyo said pointing to the door next-door.  
  
"Mommy may I go play too?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Sakura nodded. Nadeshiko skipped of and into the apartment.  
  
"Come one in Sakura." Tomoyo gestured for her to move in. "Where's Yue?"  
  
"Nadeshiko wore him out this morning. He should be here in a few minutes.  
  
"Or how about now?" Yue said from behind her. Sakura jumped a bit.  
  
"Hello Yue." Tomoyo smiled. They all walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled at the others.  
  
Yet again Eriol was starring off into space. (AN: Yes, he still does this!) "Oh brother." Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes before saying, "Tomoyo!"  
  
Eriol immediately snapped out of it. "Huh!? What!?" He cried.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Author's notes: Yup that's it! Pretty weird I know but I just wrote what I felt like writing and this was it! Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
